Unfortunately Uninformed
by KandTrees
Summary: A skeptic inadvertently wakes up in Tolkien's magical world of Middle-Earth. Her life would be a lot easier if she had ever read the books or at least seen the movies. LegolasOC
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I had fun writing this. I hope you have fun reading it!

A skeptic is inadvertently tossed into Tolkien's magical world of Middle-Earth. This would be a lot easier if she had read the books or at least seen the movies. LegolasOC

Disclaimer: Everything Tolkien related belongs to Tolkien!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter One: The Grand Entrance**

It was a beautiful day full of normalcy and mediocrity. The last bell rang signaling the end of classes the beginning of my after school freedom. My parents probably think I'm heading off to tutoring after school like most of my classmates but today I feel that taking a nice nap under the warm sun would be much more productive, or at the very least more comfortable. My life is going pretty well: an early acceptance to a decent university with a bit of a scholarship to convince me to go. Now I just have to ride out the rest of my senior year and everything should be smooth sailing from there.

"Where are you going?"

I heard the familiar voice of my best friend, Daryl as he ran up to fall in step with me. He looked positively exhausted, probably from the crazy study schedule his advanced classes bestowed upon him.

I shrugged, "It's a nice day aka I have better things to do than be cooped up by some teacher trying to teach me material that A. I've already learned and B. they probably didn't do so well themselves considering their career in tutoring right now."

"But Melda, who am I going to talk to while the teacher's talking?"

"Ok, Daryl. You are my best friend and I love you to death but you have _got_ to stop calling me that!" I groaned.

"My name is Beinion!" (a/n: bay-nee-on)

So Daryl has this thing. Well more like this obsession with this author J.R.R. Tolkien and the world that genius created. He insists on calling me by my "elvish" name which he probably pulled out of a hat and decided for me. He also insists on me calling him by his "elvish" name…in _public_ which I refuse to do.

"Riiigghhttt and what does that mean again?"

"I was told it means 'handsome one'."

"And who told you that, Tolkien?"

Daryl had a sour look on his face. He twisted his lips into a pout before attaching himself to my arm. I stared at him sternly, ignoring his puppy dog pout and arm tugging. Daryl has been in love with Tolkien's world ever since we had to read _The Hobbit_ as an assignment a few years ago. I admit I just skimmed the chapters of the abridged version, enough for me to B.S. a B+ essay out of it, which really wasn't too difficult if you think about all the fantastical things that went on in that book. Dragons and dwarves, who are we kidding?

As we moved on with our lives I refused to watch those time-sucking movies (really three hours each? really?) or read the books (but I'm sure you've already deduced I'm not much of a book enthusiast) while Daryl read Tolkien's entire collection and watched the movies countless times (despite their somewhat inaccuracy, he would tell me, not that I cared). I can't go into his room anymore, I'm afraid I'll be wrapped up in some elven cloak and made to prance around fighting dragons or something. I _really_ don't remember what was in _The Hobbit_.

"Fine, Banini," I smirked at Daryl's disgruntled huff. "So you coming or what?"

Daryl shook his head knowingly, "I can't ditch, my parents would _kill_ me. Um…so I'll catch you later?"

"Catch you later," I agreed as I changed direction towards a local park, intent on getting an undeserved nap. I heard him say bye to my elvish name again (grimace) but lifted a hand in farewell anyways, not bothering to look back.

Once I got to the park, I was delighted to find that no one was there. Usually the playground would be overrun with screaming crying children but it was strangely peaceful today. There was an old man sitting on a bench with long white hair but he was way ahead of me, snores emanating from his mouth every so often.

I made my way over to a nice patch of soft grass and plopped myself down with the sun's rays gently warming my skin. I happily fell into a deep relaxing sleep.

hours later

I woke up to the sound of water trickling, which was weird because the park had no source of water flowing through it, nor should I be able to hear it even if it did due to sounds of traffic that occurred around this time. As I blinked the sleep away from my eyes I noticed that my patch of grass felt well… rocky and uneven. I sat up and looked at where I had been napping. No grass.

"Oh my god, I've been kidnapped." I scanned the area around me in horror, expecting to see some unsavory characters lurking in the shadows. But there was no one there. No one but me and a creek… and these rocks… and these trees.

"Where the hell am I?" I tried to remember if I had done anything that would have resulted in me sitting on rocks by this creek. Did I wake up, change locations and fall back asleep? Maybe the sun was too harsh and I just couldn't take it so I sleepily moved to a more comfortable place. But the pressing question now was…just where is this place?

The sounds of bird calls floated through the air. I stood up only to wince as the rocks rubbed harshly against the soft bottoms of my feet. Wait a minute. Where are my shoes? Panic set in as I looked around for my shoes. What am I wearing?

My jeans and t-shirt were replaced with what should've been a pristine sun dress type thing but it now had splotches of dirt on it from me rolling around in confusion on the floor. I was about to go into hysterics. I looked down at my hands, whew still human. Even that little detail was enough to slightly calm me as I laughed sheepishly. Of course I'm still human. I bet stupid Daryl is playing a prank on me. Maybe he drugged me or something to force me to play his Tolkien games or something.

"Daryl!" I called out into the unknown. Seriously unknown. Everywhere I turned I saw the same exact thing. Trees, rocks, creek, occasional bushes, and small wild life. I took a few wobbly steps, trying to avoid anything jagged that would have me bleeding and miserable.

"Daryl you get your ass over here right NOW! This isn't funny!"

No response. I growled angrily as I started to walk in a random direction, screaming Daryl's name and all the painful things I was going to do to him as soon as I got my hands on him.

"Daryl you answer me right now!"

Silence…and then…

Was that a snarl?

I whipped my head around and instantly wished I hadn't. There standing about fifty feet away from me, was the ugliest person I have ever seen in my whole life. I don't even know if he counts as a person. The ugliest THING I have ever seen in my whole life. The worst part is…he saw me too. Mr. Ugly wasted no time running towards me, gnashing his dirty sharp teeth like a dog with rabies.

So I did what any sane, normal human girl did. I screamed and I ran. Run now, ask questions later. If Daryl paid that guy… if that guy is an actor… I slowed down to see if it were still following me. Yes. It is. And it is not happy.

Still screaming and running, I was now shouting for anyone that could hear me to call 911, get the police, swat team, FBI, whatever it takes to get that drooling, angry, murderous thing away from me. I used to be on track, but that was freshman year of high school and I'm not in perfect shape like I was before. Besides, I don't see anyone else running fast on rocks in bare feet.

"Wait, wait stop, please," I gasped as my legs gave out. I fell into the muck, not realizing I had been running along the creek. The thing was nearly upon me now; I wanted to burst into tears I had never been so scared before. He swung his metal blade thing at me and I tried to dodge; it cut shallowly into my leg instead of plunging mid thigh where he was aiming. As pain coursed through my body, so did my adrenaline. I scrambled away from him as he yanked his weapon out of the mud.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" I was screaming at the monster now, more angry than scared. This could not be happening to me. This does not happen to me. Why would anyone want to kill me of all people?

Somewhere in my pondering my self-preservation instinct honed in and I rolled away from another strike, this time kicking him backwards and pulling myself to my feet, hobbling away as fast as I could with all the pressure on my uninjured leg. I screamed as I felt a grimy hand grasp my ankle and pull me down to the ground. Behind me I could still hear it snarling and now screaming?

I looked back from where I was cowering on the floor and saw an unshaven dirty hero, clearly human thank God, slashing the crap out of the monster. I glanced up to see the thing's weapon lodged in the tree trunk five feet above me. I realized now that the man had pulled me down to save me from the unpleasant fate of having my head chopped off. Thank you grungy man.

Having thoroughly killed the thing, the man turned to look at me.

"Are you alright?"

A wave of emotion hit me at that moment and to his and my horror I started to cry. Hot tears coursed down my dirt smudged face. I felt so embarrassed and relieved at the same time. He looked at me patiently as I composed myself, stumbling to my feet before sinking back down with a hiss.

"Let me take a look at that." He inched forward, hands held in the air to show he meant no harm. I felt foolish for making him think I was some unbalanced psychopath or something. He was now enlisted as my only friend in this tree, rock, monster filled place. He gently lifted the hem of my dress. I would've called him a lecher if I weren't bleeding out in front of him. After about a minute of wound inspection, he pulled out of his pack some green leaves, which he chewed and used the pulp as a salve. I stared at his handiwork, fascinated and grossed out, as the blood flow stemmed. He tore of a piece of cloth from somewhere off his body and bandaged my poor leg.

"Thank you," I managed hoarsely before realizing this was the first time I had said anything since he showed up to save my sorry behind. He gave me a good natured smile before repacking his bag and helping me to my feet.

"What brings a maiden unarmed and helpless so deep amongst the trees of Mirkwood?"

"That is exactly what I want to know along with…what _was_ that thing?" I looked suspiciously at the rugged man.

"That was an Orc. This one must have escaped from the bloodbath yesterday. It's the last one, I believe."

"You believe?" I glowered. Orcs… hm…there were more of those things? "And where's Mirkwood? Can you direct me to the five, the one, or the six-oh-five from here?" If I got back to a freeway maybe I could hitchhike my way out of this madness.

"I regret that I have no notion of what you are talking about," the man looked strangely at me. "Are you with any others?"

At this point I realized that Daryl is nowhere near me and that this wasn't one of his silly pranks. I must be dreaming. The wound on my leg stung as I moved it reminding me, no this is not a dream.

"Um…no."

"Perhaps if I took you to the Old Forest Road," the poor guy was trying to be helpful. Maybe the "old forest road" was their five freeway?

"Are there businesses there? Somewhere I can make a call?"

There's that strange look again.

"Are there humans there?" I laughed jokingly.

"Most likely we will run into elves before we run into Men up here-wait where are you going?"

At the sound of "elves" I started limping away from this lunatic. He's just like Daryl! Crazy talking about elves and orcs…and orcs. I _knew_ I heard that word before! Sorry buddy, as much as I appreciate you "killing" that "orc" over there, I do not Live Action Role Play. Not when I'm happy and well, and certainly not when I'm lost and feeling mentally unstable.

"Maiden! Where are you going in that condition of yours? You have not even graced me with your name," he finished sarcastically as he easily caught up with me.

Oh geez. My leg was hurting just from this little jaunt and it was clear that I needed him more than he needed me. "My name is Melda," I gave him that stupid elf name that Daryl always called me. I sure ain't giving him my real name! What if he were a stalker or some psychopath? The man looked genuinely surprised, probably because I'm no beloved to begin with.

"Yes, my name is Melda and I am going to sue your little LARPing company for having me sustain injury during one of your little games," I felt bolder as I threatened him. For some reason I can't say I was surprised when those words had no meaning to him.

"You may call me Strider as others have and I do not travel with any company that you speak of…" the man trailed off.

I wanted to stab him in the leg and see how much fun he's having in character and in real pain. Resisting the urge to do so, and ultimately ruin my case in court, I sighed heavily.

"Fine, please take me to your land of Men or whatnot." Maybe I could find someone who didn't take their role as seriously as he did.

"I am afraid that you will have to be more specific than that," Strider said flatly. The irritation in his voice was becoming extremely evident.

"Um…what was it called…Murdock…Mordo…" I strained to think of the names of places Daryl used to babble on about.

"Mordor?" He supplied dryly.

"Yeah! Take me there!"

"I assure you, you do not want to venture into Mordor…ever."

"Ok. Humor me then. Where am I supposed to go?"

"You are not from these parts."

"I am not from your world!" I shouted angrily, frustrated tears welling up in my eyes. I swallowed and held my glare, trying my best not to submit to the idea that I am stuck in some crazy land and that I should've paid more attention to stupid Daryl and his stupid Tolkien craze.

Strider sighed but looked visibly relaxed, "I know not of what trials you had to get to this place but I believe I know someone who can help you."

I blinked back the tears, "Really?"

"Gandalf the Grey."

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?"

A sigh. "He is currently conducting business in the Halls of Thranduil. I will bring you him and let him decide what is to be of your fate."

Finally instead of mouthing off like I normally would, I decided to shut up and listen. This approach might work better. Start plotting. Find civilization. Ditch the man who had no sense of personal hygiene, arg and who saved me I guess. Find my way home. Sounds like a great plan to me. I look up to see that Strider had already gone on quite far ahead of me and was shouting something about Orcs liking the ones separated from the pack. What pack? Nevertheless I hobbled towards Strider, who had the decency to wait for me, before we headed off to this Thranduil guy's place. Hopefully I'll find all the answers and a ticket out of this place.

TBC!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n:

As a note, although the character in the story has never read any of Tolkien's books or seen any of the movies, I have ;) (plenty of times in plenty of places). LotR ftw 3

Hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of a very fun adventure! See you soon (:

Where did I get the "elvish names" from? , . Take your pick. That's what I did. Well I chose one that I fancied more (and one that could be shortened later on, you'll see Melda, which was stated to mean beloved, be called "Mel")


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thank you my dear three reviewers! Not complaining but...so many hits so little feedback ):! Maybe because I didn't ask for reviews? Review! hahaha. Anyhow I guess you can tell I update weekly (8 keeps me and you on our toes? Here's the next chapter, please enjoy Melda's crazy character!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Two: Woodland Dream**

I was sulking. I was confused, in pain, and helpless and oh therefore had the right to sulk. I hadn't said a word to Strider since the beginning of our journey. After multiple tries to coax more of "my story" out from me (he believed me until I brought out the unicorns and dancing fairies), he stopped trying to make me talk.

"Would you prefer it if we slowed down?" Smiled Strider slyly as he stopped for the umpteenth time so that I could catch up.

I shot him the best glare I could under extreme duress (i.e. wounded leg) and taunted back, "I would prefer if you shut up."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

I let out a quiet groan as I looked down at my leg, the blood had clot nicely beneath the vegetable paste he stuck on me earlier but dried blood still caked disgustingly on my skin. Suddenly my world was flipped upside down as I felt a pair of manly grimy arms lift me over a shoulder. I shrieked indignantly, drumming my fists on his back until he stopped walking.

He shifted until he was holding me bridal style and I could see in his surprisingly clear eyes that he felt sorry for me. "We'll go a little further and then camp for the night."

I stared at him as if he were crazy. Scratch that I stared at a crazy man.

"You want us to camp out here when there could possibly be other deranged zombie monster things joining us by the campfire?"

He didn't respond at once, as if processing what I had been screaming at him. "Well we will never make it to the Halls of Thranduil at this pace. We have been on the move for hours but have not traveled but two miles. You should have said something if the pain were that bad."

"Oh so now it's my fault?" I seethed. Hello. I'm the one with the gash on my leg! Although admittedly I put up a tough front and just seemed like I was sulking.

"I thought you were trying to make our journey difficult on purpose," he admitted sheepishly.

I put my hand in his face and shoved his head back. He lost his grip on me and we both tumbled to the floor.

"Ow," I muttered before helping myself up with a tree trunk and pointing at Strider, who was observing me from the ground, obviously not pleased.

"Look here. This is how it's going to work. We are going to keep on walking until we get to night accommodations that do not involve you, me, and a tree for shelter."

Strider began to laugh as he stood back up. "Unfortunately I believe all three of those demands will not be met regardless of whether we reach our destination or not."

An hour later…

I kicked at one of the tree roots with the foot on my uninjured leg. Strider went off to get some firewood, which is really stupid considering we're surrounded by trees and you really don't have to go _anywhere_ to get some wood. He probably just wanted a break from my amazing presence.

In any case, he left me a knife in case something happened while he was gone. Honestly if I saw another one of those hideous monsters I'd use the knife to slit my own throat than have the possibility of it eating my flesh while I'm still alive and screaming or something. Something as ugly as that definitely ate people.

Night fell quickly and Strider was still nowhere to be found. I started to feel paranoid, the sounds from the woods not exactly a soothing symphony. I curled up into a ball, hoping if I made myself as small as possible I could remain unnoticed to the rest of the world until he came back.

A loud clattering of wood shocked me out of my hiding place. I was about to scream but Strider clamped a hand over my mouth before I could. He lit the woodpile and started a nice warm fire.

"What took you so long?" I studied him closer. "You're cleaner," I accused.

Not by much but I could tell he took a bath or something: he was missing Orc blood stains and Orc stench that he so happily carried before.

"The river is not far off from here. You may go bathe yourself if you would like."

"I would like." I responded immediately and began hobbling in the direction he pointed. I froze as I heard his footsteps behind me.

"And exactly where do you think _you're_ going?" I snapped at him.

"Can't leave you unprotected while you bathe can I?" He smiled cheekily. Um hello. You left me alone in the dark for how long?

Strider dodged his own knife before shaking his head amusedly and heading back to the campsite.

The river was freezing cold as expected. But I preferred hypothermia to wearing a bloodstained dress and dried blood anyways. I could see the glow of the campfire in the distance, which relieved me enough to think if something out of the night did try to eat me, Strider could hear me screaming and wouldn't want a dead maiden on his conscience enough to come and save me.

I stripped down and gingerly lowered myself into the shallow part of the water. My teeth began to chatter incessantly as I scrubbed away dirt and grime from my skin. My body got so numb that I couldn't really feel how cold the water was anymore. I washed my long dark hair, pulling my fingers through tangles until I was satisfied. Then I got to work on my dress, the water had already soaked away most of the blood, just a few more rough scrubs and the dress was presentable again. I laid it out on a nearby boulder for it to dry and turned back for a few more quick dunks.

"…."

What? Some weird soft voice came from behind me. I turned around and screamed.

Strider, handy as ever, burst out the bushes causing me to scream again and sit down in the water to hide myself.

"…..! …..!" The man behind me was now urgent and angry sounding and well, alien sounding. Oh and he was about to shoot me with an arrow. To my surprise, Strider started responding to the voice in the same alien language.

"….." "…." "…..!" "…. (=_=)" "…..!"

That went on for a while so I just sat with my butt in the freezing water as the two men talked to each other in their language. After a while Strider gestured at me and said "Melon."

"What did you call me?" I questioned, extremely annoyed. I hate when I don't know what is going on around me and right now, I have no idea but I've just been called a round fruit. Obviously the other man had a brain in his head, or at least enough of one to deduce that I was not a melon. He answered back angrily. Then Strider said some more stuff. I tried to help the situation. "Ix-nay on-hay e-thay anguage-lay." The two men ignored me, figures. Chauvinistic pigs…well Strider was at least.

Sitting in front of a strung arrow for a while kind of decreases the probability that the person is going to shoot you. Or at least I hoped. I began to study the man who was trying to kill me. I couldn't really see in the dark but the moonlight helped a tad. It made him look ghostly. He was pale with high cheekbones, a strong jaw and a frown on his face. His eyebrows were knitted together in confusion, probably thinking what are we doing flouncing around in the dark when he had a nice warm inn that we could be bundled up in. Stupid Strider.

After a while Strider finally realized that I was about to die in the cold water and said something to make the other man pause for a minute before turning away to let me get out of the water and get dressed. I hastily pulled myself out and pulled on my dress before wringing out my hair and catching the other man staring at me. Perv.

"This is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," Strider finally explained.

"And I'm Queen of California, what's your point?"

Strider lowered his voice. "The point _is_ show some respect before he takes your head off. Elves hate to be disrespected!"

I looked over uncaringly at Legolas's ears. They were pointed alright. I guess you're an "elf"... congratulations crazy arrow-happy stranger.

"What is she doing here?"

So he does speak English. That makes him a double douchebag.

"This is Melda, a girl I found deep in your woods, unarmed and about to be slain by an Orc. I decided to bring her to Gandalf. I believe he is still in the halls of your father?"

"…Yes."

Legolas decides that he is going to parade us through this Mirkwood area in the middle of the night back to wherever he wanted to take us. I hate the way he looks at me so intensely. I turned up my nose at him whenever I got the chance to, which was whenever he looked at me, which was hardly ever. Strider was looking at me strangely again so I flipped him off. No reaction except continuous staring.

"Your leg," Strider explained exasperatedly. I looked down. Shit. I forgot to dress my wound, more like didn't have the opportunity to, and now it was happily bleeding again. It's a wonder I didn't bleed out in the river.

Suddenly a clean strip of cloth was held in front of my face. Legolas had magicked it off of himself and now was offering it to me. I must have seemed grateful because he nodded as I took the clean cloth and wrapped my leg up. He must have decided that I wasn't a threat, considering he was no longer pointing arrows at my face but instead shoving makeshift medical supplies.

Strider went back to our campsite and doused the flame and get his things, leaving me alone with Legolas.

I have to admit I was unnerved by his staring. I felt like he was either trying to burn a hole in my head or trying to stare into my soul, neither being the lesser of two evils. Drat.

"What do they call you?"

I raised an eyebrow. Either he was tuning out Strider when I was introduced or he just wanted to hear it from me. I threw out the name Daryl gave me, "My name is Melda."

"But you can call me Mel," I decided as an afterthought. Melda sounded too boring like Edna or Mildred. Plus I'd never get used to responding to that name, even though Daryl called me that a hundred or so times.

"Strange…" Legolas muttered but offered no reaction other than that. You mister are the one prancing around as an elf so I think _you_ are strange. Unfortunately he still has his bow and arrow handy so I'll have to keep that thought to myself.

"I see you two have not killed each other yet," grinned Strider when he returned.

The three of us walked over to Legolas's horse, who was waiting patiently, surprisingly untied. Run horsie, run while you can! The horse nuzzled Legolas's hand as he murmured some of his language to it. Then he jumped up onto its back and offered me a hand.

"…yeahhhh no," I backed away from Legolas right into Strider's chest. "I don't suppose walking is an option?"

"If we went at your pace we'd be three hundred steps by the time morning came around," replied Strider wryly before he grabbed me by the waist and roughly lifted me up to Legolas. Now I was sitting in a very compromising position with a stranger…on a horse. Awkwaarrrddd.

"And what are _you_ going to do, run?" I snapped, annoyed at being manhandled.

"I will meet with you later. I have some other business to attend to first."

"WHAT? You're leaving me?"

Strider chuckled before giving me a wink and slapping the flank of our horse, sending it into a nice trot. Damn you Strider. Damn. You.

TBC…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Melda is off to her lodging! How will this friendship bloom! Find out next timeeee! (8 Review my dears!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hello everyone! Sorry for the later update than usual! Life is really moving in the fast lane right now! Thank you to all the reviewers for your feedback and support (:! Hopefully you're all getting used to my style of writing! (my lit professor said I follow sort of a stream of consciousness style whenever I write in first person. haha just a habit!) Enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Three: New Places, New Faces **

The sound of growling filled the air as we rode through the woods, dodging trees, rocks, and animals. I have to say, Legolas did a pretty good job keeping me on the horse, considering I was as rigid as a board sitting in front of him. It's hard to be impressed with horseback riding skills when your stomach is growling like a monster.

"So...hungry," I whined under my breath, but I guess his special "elf" ears heard it because he laughed at me. Jerk.

"There will be food for you when we get back to my father's."

"I'm meeting your dad? Aren't we moving a bit fast?"

If I could see Legolas's face I bet he would have a weird look on. Of course we're moving fast, we're on a horse.

Finally…

When we entered the kingdom I could only think of one way to describe it. Legolas lives in the land of beautiful people.

Where did all these beautiful people come from and how did they all decide to live together. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at everyone who was staring, just because they were all such great eye candy. I mean it simply wasn't as impressive when it was just Legolas by himself. He's quite the looker don't get me wrong but, when pretty people amass, it is so much more marvel-worthy.

"Melda."

"Yum," Was my intelligent response.

Legolas seemed kind of upset I was gawking at every elf that walked by. I couldn't help it; they were just that amazing to me. I think I'm ready to accept that I'm not dreaming now, as long as the elves stay in the picture. I felt Legolas grab my left forearm and tug me along so I used my other arm to wipe away some drool.

By the time we reached the throne room Legolas had been greeted 299 times. I guess he really is a prince. Props to him for not looking embarrassed whenever I said or did something stupid, which was pretty often unfortunately...

Earlier...

I blame the trance they put me into. I was staring at a particular male elf who was chatting happily with a bunch of his friends and my hand just reached out without my brain okaying it. To be fair I only brushed my fingers against the tip his ear. It wasn't like I hurt him or anything... he didn't need to go all postal on me. He stared at me in shock like I was vermin and started to shout at me in the language that Legolas and Strider were using earlier. He looked like he was about to beat me down, luckily Legolas stepped in and talked to him in that alien language to calm him. That oversensitivity is such a turn off.

"...Did you hear what I said?" Legolas asked exasperatedly. I looked at him innocently before nodding slowly. Crap. I have no idea what he just said, hopefully it's not that important.

"Do not forget it. It is important to know when you meet my father, the king."

Crap.

Presently...

When we entered the throne room there were all the things I expected. Courtspeople, a throne, and some geezer on the throne. Just kidding. There are only beautiful people here and the King was just as elegant looking as the rest of them. He looked up at us briefly as we entered before saying something under his breath to the elves he was speaking with and sending them away.

The King stared at me intensely with this uncomforting glare so I just stared right back at him. When I got the chance I stole a glance in Legolas' direction only to find him staring at his feet. He elbowed me in a very un-princely manner and when I tried to elbow him back, he grabbed my arm in a death grip and held it away from his body. I looked back at the King who was still staring sternly at us and not saying anything.

I winced as Legolas' hand squeezed tighter. Owwww. Apparently I was doing something disastrously wrong so I decided to just mimic Legolas and stare at my feet. Ah. He released his vice grip on my arm.

The King said something.

Legolas said something back.

Thinking it was a customary greeting, I repeated what he said.

There was that awkward silence again. I looked up and Legolas had this venomous look on his face. I looked back at the King who had the same wide eyed look that Legolas had every time I said something strange. Yes. _Definitely_ related. It was during this time that my stomach reminded everyone in the room that it was painfully empty.

"I think I'm going to wait outside," I supplied cheerily before turning on my heel and running out of there before Legolas could rip my head off.

After about half an hour I got bored of waiting for Legolas outside of closed doors. The charm of being around beautiful people died quicker than I expected. Most likely because they all had the same confounded stare as they walked by. They've probably never seen a human like me before. Or it might be that I'm still wearing a semi-bloodstained dress, no shoes, and in general looked like someone without a sense of personal hygiene.

I weighed my options and decided that the best choice would be to wait for Legolas to come out of his meeting with daddykins so I wouldn't get lost. My stomach pains overpowered my logical capacity so I followed a group of elves walking by.

Ten minutes later…

I'm standing in front of the most beautiful sight, a kitchen type thing full of elves making food! One of them noticed me in all my ragged glory and came over. She looked pityingly at me and said, "Are you lost, young one?"

"I'm hungry."

The other elves laughed, but it wasn't a mean or demeaning laugh. I kind of liked it. I also like the way they immediately shoved food in my face.

I was halfway into my meal when I realized I had no idea what I was eating but it all tasted so good that I didn't care. After I stuffed myself silly, a very nice and talkative female elf took me to get washed up. I bathed in miraculously warm springs and when I finished, I found my dress spotless and dry waiting for me. If I weren't such a classy girl, I'd say these elves were magical…like the Keebler elves.

Talkative girl elf came back to check up on me and found me struggling with my hair so she very nicely pulled a comb out of nowhere, or maybe her apron, and combed/braided my hair. Now that I was all freshened up, I felt like I had climbed up the social ladder from ragged girl to normal human girl.

"Your presence brings great commotion around here, young one."

I looked over my shoulder. It was one of the elves that had been speaking to the king before Legolas and I had an audience with him. The elf was smiling though so I don't think he meant I was in trouble.

"How so?" I countered playfully.

"For one, you called the King your father."

"I did not!" I blushed embarrassedly. Did I?

"When you repeated the prince's words earlier," the elf trailed off with a smirk. I slapped my forehead in realization. _That's _why Legolas was so pissed off.

"Well if he had just used English we wouldn't have had that problem!"

"English?"

"Oh of course you don't know. Nevermind," I pouted before giving the elf a once over. He had dark brown hair, long like everyone else's I guess. Not much variety around here. His eyes were piercing like most of them, but they had a sort of gentle quality that put me at ease. It must get somewhat boring living with people that look like you all the time; kind of makes me grateful to live in the US. I started feeling melancholy as the more I thought about home, the more I missed it. I wondered if my parents were freaking out yet. Daryl was probably fantasizing about one of his Tolkien adventures now. He would _love_ to be here in my place. Chased by monsters, saved by grungy men, plus I just ate elf food!

"Well?"

In all my pondering and zoning off I didn't notice mr. elf still talking to me. Instead of offering an answer off the top of my head, I opted to just stare blankly at him.

"Your head was in the clouds again I see. I asked what your name is and if you would like for me to show you around the halls."

"Yes I would, and you first!"

"They call me Alyan."

"Nice to meet you Al, my name is Melda."

"Indeed, Mel," he shot back. I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. I hooked my arm in his and nodded for him to lead the way.

"Melda _there you are._"

I cringed. Legolas did not sound happy. I put on the nicest smile I could and turned to look at him without releasing Alyan's arm.

"Oh there _you _are. I've been looking all over for you!" I batted my eyelashes as I spoke.

"I never left the throne room." Darn. Who said reverse psychology works?

"I don't know where that is."

"You are impossible," sighed Legolas as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Huh. Funny I didn't think elves did that.

"Gandalf will not be able to speak with you today."

I totally forgot I was supposed to be meeting with him, "Oh gee, that's such a bummer." Legolas looked confused. Right. Colloquial language.

"In any case, I see you have met Alyan. I hope she has not driven you to kill her yet," he turned to address Alyan.

Alyan merely smiled down at me and shook his head.

"Al was just about to show me around. Until you interrupted us with your neediness," I stuck out my tongue, so mature I know.

Legolas looked murderous. I laughed nervously and stepped behind Alyan.

"If you will excuse us, I believe I earned the title of Melda's guide for today," Alyan smiled as he gave a short bow and started to lead me away. I waved happily, happy to give Legolas some space to cool down that is.

"I'll see you later!" I blew him a kiss before running to catch up with Alyan.

Legolas rolled his eyes and left. Probably to take care of some princely duties or something.

"Now let's see what this place has to offer!" I grinned at Alyan.

TBC…!

xxxxxxxx

A/n: According to this website I used Alyan means 'blessed'! Hope you enjoyed that! See you all soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hello guys! Whew this has been a crazy week for me. Running all around going to interviews. I need more sleep seriously. Anyways here's another chapter, please enjoy and review .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Four: One Short Day**

After that rather short chat with Legolas, Alyan and I frolicked down the halls. Well I frolicked and he stopped me from knocking over statues and getting killed or maimed by other elves. We didn't get as far as I thought we would. The shock of all the crazy things happening finally caught up with me, I felt so exhausted I almost collapsed. Alyan, being the gentleman…er elf, he was took me to a guest room and promised to continue the tour tomorrow morning. Weariness trumped my thoughts and put me in a deep sleep.

The next day, Gandalf was nowhere to be found again, which was good considering I slept well into the afternoon. After delivering the short announcement and taking me to the kitchens, Legolas left again to do his thing. Alyan showed up shortly after I got some bread and cheese into me. He showed me around the halls, the library (I wrinkled my nose at the sight of so many books), the dining area (my favorite place at the moment), and after reminding me where the baths and the throne room were, we ended up in a garden.

"A secret garden," I mused as I inspected a deceivingly pretty flower.

"Not so secret considering every elf here knows of its existence."

"Fine just ruin my fun," I pouted. "I'm going to pretend no one knows about it but me and I guess you too, Alyan."

The ten or so other elves in the garden were staring at me now, most likely dubious of my sanity.

"…and you guys too," I relented.

Alyan shook his head amusedly. He did that several times in the last hour. Then again I _am_ an amusing person. Just ask Daryl.

Now this garden was a pretty magnificent place. There were so many plants that I had never seen before. I think I'm going to change my major to ecology/biology these plants were that darn cool. One of the flowers was standing by its lonesome, it was a very pretty shade of periwinkle blue and it seemed to be glowing. Its petals seemed to be waving at me so I reached over to pick it. Alyan caught my wrist before I could.

"Mel, you do not want to do that," he warned. "Unless you wish to be attacked by the others."

"It's taunting me," I muttered as I shot the waving flower a glare.

"Try not to hurt anything living in this garden while you are in our presence," Alyan whispered quietly. "We take great care of our friends because they will remain with us in our eternity."

I nodded, stepping further away from the flower of doom and promptly tripped over a rock. I flailed once or twice before falling onto a young sapling, which promptly snapped in half. If the garden was quiet before, it was soundless now. All eyes were drawn to me, or rather the poor baby tree in horror.

"Oh my god I am so sorry," I started to freak out. Alyan had to step in to prevent the other elves from trying to throttle me. I really kind of deserved it though the poor thing. Who put that rock there? I still blame the flower.

After a heated discussion with the other elves, Alyan told me I would not be allowed to enter the garden again without careful supervision. Good. I'd probably trample that stupid flower if I ever got the chance too.

Sometime between my third snack and the fourteenth hallway, Alyan introduced me to the archery range where young elves were trained to become master archer people. I was so enthralled by those little tykes' skills that I made him promise we would come back later in the evening and I could try my hand at it.

When we sat down for the last meal of the day, Legolas joined us. He asked me what I thought about his home and I had to admit it was one of the most amazing places I have ever been in. I didn't mention I lived in a small city my entire life so anything was a step up from that. I should've though, wipe that cocky smirk off his face. Alyan and I agree that it would be better to not tell Legolas about the garden fiasco. He might have a heart attack.

"Al is taking me to the archery range after this," I informed Legolas.

He raised an eyebrow, "You know how to shoot?"

"Not a clue, but I'm sure Al can teach me. He's been teaching me things all day," I cooed fakely and batted my eyelashes at Alyan. He snorted in return before running a hand through my hair fondly; he seems to like doing that.

Legolas on the other hand looked deeply disturbed as I draped myself all over Alyan. Ha sucker take that. I don't have to be stuck with you anymore.

"Will you join us?" Alyan invited. I elbowed him with a whine. Legolas looked like he was about to decline when I spoke up.

"He sucks the fun out of everything."

"I will be going," Legolas said coolly, shooting me a glare.

Greeattttt. Mr. Prissypants is coming with us.

We had two targets to ourselves once we got to the range. The sun was setting quickly so we could probably only get a few shots in before nightfall.

My first couple tries, the arrow didn't even reach the target. They fell short embarrassingly so, but Alyan was patient with me. His strong arms guided my own limbs to hold the bow properly. I resisted the urge to snuggle up against him when he pressed his chest against my back and guided my arms to show me how to string the arrow. Come on, he is quite the looker, why not?

Next to us, Legolas rolled his eyes at us. I giggled stupidly to piss him off even more. I think it worked. He aimed and fired at the target in the distance. Perfect bullseye. Then he split that arrow three or four times. Stupid show off. He looked pretty smug as he walked casually on over to get his remaining arrow, as if to direct my attention to his perfect shots. As he made his way over Alyan showed me how to hold the bow and arrow again.

"Just like this?"

"Steady your arms," Alyan suggested. "Now aim at the target, pull back with more force, and release, but make sure you keep your aim."

Snap.

Whoosh.

Thwack.

**Yelp.**

I have no hand eye coordination. Like, at all. I couldn't hit an apple off a table if I swung a twelve inch skillet at it. It is that bad. Maybe I should have taken that into consideration before I started playing with weapons.

Unfortunately for Legolas, my bad aim cost him an arrow in the ass.

Fortunately for Legolas, my weak arms didn't allow the arrow to be shot hard enough to do some real damage. Probably just a shallow wound.

Alyan ran over to Legolas, who was cursing in that language of his. Some other elves who were watching us rushed onto the field and helped him up. I ran over too; I'm not that heartless.

"I am so sorry," I gasped as I got to him. Legolas narrowed his eyes at me.

"You did that on purpose."

"You seriously believe that?" I bristled, slightly offended. Then again, it's not a bad idea. Bring him down a notch, knock him off his high horse and all that jazz.

Legolas shook off the other elves and managed to stalk/limp off the field, too prideful to accept anyone's help. I looked sheepishly at Alyan who was looking very stern, aside from the twitching corners of his lips.

"He'll be ok right?"

"I believe his pride is suffering more than his rear end," mused Alyan.

"I should probably apologize again before he orders a private execution," I waved at Alyan before running after Legolas. Alyan smiled and raised his bow, splitting Legolas' last arrow before following after me.

_In the infirmary…_

Legolas was lying on his stomach while another elf inspected his wound.

"He'll be ok right?" I asked quietly.

The elf taking care of him laughed, "Yes, it is only a glancing blow. This arrow seems to have been shot at a low velocity."

Bitch that was me trying my best.

"Ah that's good to hear," I smiled. The elf excused himself to go get some medical supplies, leaving Legolas and me alone in the room.

"How long are you going to pretend I don't exist?" I teased as I scooted my chair closer to the bed. He turned his head and shot me a glare but softened his stare when he saw how genuinely apologetic I looked. Keyword being "looked". I mean I was sorry I shot him, but come on. It was in his gluteus maximus and he was fine.

"You are a horrible archer," he muttered as he relaxed, face pressed down in his pillow.

"Yeah well, we can't all be naturals like you."

Awkward silence.

"Does it hurt?"

Legolas said something, but considering he said it to his pillow, I didn't really hear what he said.

"Well that's good!" I said cheerfully.

He looked at me with a glare again. Whoops, strike fifty-six. I moved to sit on the bed beside Mr. Complain-a-lot. He tensed as I slid my hands up his back and proceeded to massage his shoulders. I frowned, annoyed. Do you know how many back massages I've given to all my relatives? I'm an only child and I've got tons of aunts, uncles, and cousins always asking for a backrub. I've got skills and you know it.

Legolas relaxed after he realized that I wouldn't hurt him this time. I heard a sigh of relief and resisted the urge to dig my claws into his back. After a while he hummed with satisfaction as I worked my way up and down his finely built torso. Man this guy was built! When he flexed I could feel the contours of his lean muscles rippling under my touch. It was kind of hot. Kind of. He's still a jerk.

When the other elf returned with medical supplies he motioned for me to leave, as he would have to be examining Prince Legolas' naked behind and he clearly did not want me to be there for this.

I gave Legolas' shoulders one last squeeze before standing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Gandalf should return in the early morning. Strider should be present as well. We will speak with them then."

"Off to get my beauty sleep then," I chirped as I turned to walk away.

"You'll need it."

I froze before turning around to see a smug Legolas looking over his shoulder at me. I retaliated by giving his ass, and wound, a slap and running out of there as he howled my elf name in pain/anger. I really just couldn't resist. The healer sighed as he looked miserably at the now screeching and fussy elf prince.

_Outside…_

"Alyan!" I jumped into his arms. I found him in one of the hallways talking to a bunch of she-elves. Working his charm I see.

He swung me around playfully before saying good night to his companions.

"I'll have to see the little one to bed," he smiled at me before saying some kind of parting or farewell in elf language. The other elves smiled and nodded, giggling in their tongue in response.

Alyan piggybacked me halfway to my room. He only set me down when King Thranduil walked by with a very disapproving look. We exchanged secret smiles behind his back and walked arm in arm back to my room. I think I can safely call him my best friend here. So tomorrow is when I find out how to get home? Hopefully this Gandalf guy knows what is going on and why I'm here.

TBC!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: Thank you for reading feedback is appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Heyyy everyone! Sorry about not being on schedule with updates. I got some weird bug that kept me in bed for a week. I couldn't open my eyes for an hour without feeling exhausted LOLOL. It's ok, I self medicated after the first week and have been slowly recovering. Not that it really matters. Anyhow, please enjoy the next chapter of Mel's crazy adventure! Oh and I try to respond to the reviews that are signed so feel free to ask questions or whatever! For those reviews that aren't signed...thank you! I enjoy them just as much (8 but I don't know how to respond to them ):

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Five: Senile Solutions**

The following morning I found myself in a small room staring at an old geezer named Gandalf. I can't say I didn't expect him to be ancient looking, even his name sounds kind of old. I'm sure he was sizing me up to see if he could beat me down or not. He didn't say anything for the longest time. Legolas nudged me to tell my story to the old man but I just stared because he just stared. Weird.

After a while Legolas got irritated or bored or something because he threw his hands in the air, said something exasperatedly in elvish and left the room. At this old Gandalf started to chuckle about the impatience of some elves which really made him more like a old grandpa than an evil old wizard.

"So Melda now that we are in better company, tell me what brings you here."

How do I tell him that I went to sleep in a park in a different world and woke up here to be chased by orcs and grungy men?

"I went to sleep in a park in a different world and woke up here to be chased by orcs and grungy men," I said, keeping my face straight so he would know I wasn't joking. Gandalf stroked his beard, I'm guessing that's his pondering pose, and then stood up from his chair.

"Unfortunately, Melda I cannot help you here."

Forced laughter erupted from my mouth, "Gandalf you are so funny."

And then he left the room.

What the eff, man.

He didn't even give me some cryptic crap to figure out to find some answer to get back home. Basically all he said was tough luck and now I'm on my own. I seriously wanted to start crying at that moment.

After a while Legolas entered the room again. He had a really pitying look on his face. Damn it. It's not a joke. threw myself into one of the plush chairs in the room and screamed into the material out of frustration. When I looked up Legolas had taken a seat near me and was now studying my insanity.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you wish, provided you somehow contribute…" trailed off Legolas. Not the perfect thing to say right now dbag.

I shot him a glare, "I think I'll be one of your archers." So I can contribute to your society by shooting arrows in your ass whenever you annoy me or anyone else. Legolas paled at the thought of me running around with a weapon in close proximity to him.

"Perhaps the kitchens?"

Oh hell no. I decided to leave the room before I decided on introducing Legolas's crotch to my knee. When I exited the room, Alyan was there. He pulled me into a tight embrace.

I choked as he smothered me into his chest.

"You poor thing. Do not worry young one I will take you under my wing until we figure out how to get you back to your place. I am certain the young prince was merely jesting when he suggested you work in the kitchens. We could never allow a guest to do that."

"Thanks Al, that's really helpful of you," I sighed as I pulled my hair into a ponytail, tying it up with a weak piece of cloth. I brushed myself off and managed a smile as he stroke a few stray hairs into place and said something in elvish.

"You know I can't understand you right?" I frowned.

Alyan merely laughed and led me away, saying something about how breakfast is always better with good company.

In the dining hall…

I sat at the dining table, head propped up with one elbow while the other crammed butter rolls into my mouth. What? I'm allowed to stress eat, especially since I'm stuck in a world that my best friend Daryl is in love with and I have no way to get home. Even the smartest old man here couldn't help me. My life is average…not.

Alyan watched me somewhat concernedly as I reached for my fourteenth serving of bread. He should be concerned, considering I have been at the table for the past five hours. Lunch passed, as did supper, and now the room was filled with elves chatting about their day and how wonderful it was. I settled for scowling at the liveliness around me and another bread roll. The other elves began to whisper as they watched me half heartedly tuck the thing into my mouth and hold it there.

Legolas walked into the dining hall and grimaced at my state of puffed out cheeks and sullen eyes. He smacked me on the back, forcing me to painfully swallow the bite. I coughed miserably before he slid a goblet into my view. It was filled with some grape juice.

"I have found the solution to your misery. We will be leaving tomorrow morning for Imladris. We shall seek the counsel of Elrond," he stated proudly. My he looks pleased with himself. I would be more impressed if I knew where Imawhatever was and whether or not the Elrond council would really be able to help me. They said Gandalf would be helpful and he clearly wasn't.

Speaking of which…where the hell is Strider anyways.

Alyan smiled kindly at me, "See Mel? Everything will turn out for the better. Elrond will know how to help you."

What's this? Pass around the crazy strange girl's problems day?

I opted to not respond and enjoy my grape juice.

A couple hours later…

It turned out that grape juice was really red wine. It tasted so much like the dessert wine that Daryl and I used to sneak during the holidays that I mistook it for special elf grape juice. Well I guess technically it was. Oh and I can't really hold my liquor.

After my third glass, Alyan snapped at some of the elves that were serving the wine to me. They took the bottle and left.

"Heyyyyy whheerreee's the guyyyy with the graapee juice?"

My slurred speech must have tipped Alyan off to something because he snatched my glass away from me.

"What is the prince thinking? Giving such potent wine to a young girl like yourself," Alyan sighed as he watched me bat my eyelashes at the nearest elf, who in turn gave me an encouraging leer, only to be deterred by Alyan's flashing eyes. Ooh yeah they were flashin!

"Mel! Melda get a hold of yourself!" Alyan was gripping my shoulders firmly so that I wouldn't fall over. He looked around the room before sighing and muttering something that sounded like 'wait right here'. Don't worry Alliecakes. I don't think I'm going anywhere soon. Except maybe…is there dancing tonight?

Alyan returned shortly, pulling Legolas by the forearm and shoving him to the table where I had been previously sitting. Keyword being previously. He looked around helplessly at my now vacant seat before spotting me dancing provocatively with a few other elves. Legolas rolled his eyes amusedly as he watched me grind up on a pillar. What can I say? The only way I know how to dance is unfortunately…like a whore. Some of the younger elven men were eagerly rooting me on as I dipped it low.

Alyan went over to intercede on my behalf except someone else got there first.

"Young one I suggest you stop this madness now. You are humiliating yourself and your own race," came a gruff voice.

"King Teeeee! What's up dawwwg?"

It became painfully obvious that I am an extremely stupid drunk.

The Elven King spluttered as I grabbed him by the arms and pressed up against him. His face was so red with anger/embarrassment/joy? Probably not joy. Most likely anger. Luckily Legolas was there to save the day.

"Melda, Melda!" Legolas laughed as he pulled me away from his father. I wrapped my arms around his neck and proceeded to grind against him. He swallowed hard as I latched my lips onto his neck, completely forgetting that A) I'm in a dining hall full of citizens of his kingdom, B) His dad is there, and C) Is it hot in here or what? Somehow in my drunken state I managed to tear my dress so that the skirt only came down midthigh. Don't worry I have fantastic legs. Used to do track and field remember?

Legolas flushed as I pressed up harder against him, leaving a trail of hickeys in my wake. Alyan sometime finally got into the fray and tugged me away from Legolas, who seemed reluctant to let me go. I just remember I was really really drunk. The rest was a blur.

The next morning…

I woke up with a headache that made me want to amputate my head. Or is that called decapitation? It hurts to think. I moaned weakly at the invading sunshine, sliding under the covers to let the darkness heal my poor head.

Unfortunately someone did not get the memo that I was recovering from a hangover today. The blankets were rudely pulled off and I was exposed into the sun once more. I hissed furiously at the intruder.

"Get up. We are to leave for Imladris shortly," Legolas said. He was looking at me with this strange look that made me feel instantly more uncomfortable than I have ever been in my entire life. I cursed him under my breath but proceeded to sit up, only to wail in pain and flop back down.

"You! You get me drunk and then make me wake up frickin early?"

"I gave you one glass; you helped yourself to the rest."

"I only helped myself because I was DRUNK off of YOUR first glass."

"You seemed so miserable I felt that the occasion called for it."

"I can't get back home and your answer is to drown me in alcohol?" This is not a healthy environment to be growing up in kiddies! I try to retreat under my pillows but warm hands pull me out.

"At the very least you can go rest in your room until we leave," suggested Legolas.

Wait…my room? This is my…oh no.

I didn't recognize this room. This regal looking, princely looking room. No. No. Nononononono. I shot up and clumsily fell out of the bed in the process, all the while clutching my head. I gave Legolas an incredulous look before staring blankly at the wall while I processed last night's activities.

Get drunk.

Black out.

Wake up in another man's bed.

What could possibly make things worse? I look down. Great these are not my clothes or any form of female clothes for that matter. Legolas has this extremely smug look on his face that I just want to rip off. As if to make my life even more insignificantly embarrassing, Legolas pulls down the collar of his shirt to reveal a pattern of bruises along his neckline.

Shiitttttt. Shhiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt.

"Melda?"

I look up at him from the floor before pointing an accusing finger, "You took advantage of a drunk girl!"

Legolas smirked, "I believe the correct statement is, I let a drunk maiden take advantage of me."

I groaned as I buried my head in my hands. This is so not happening. What happened last night? What happened?

"You made a pass at my father. I thought you would like to know. Unfortunately he is not around for you to make an apology today. It will have to wait until we get back from Imladris."

I hit on Legolas' dad? Great. Just stinkin…just oh my head. Legolas wrapped an arm around my waist as he pulled me up from the ground and steadied me. He pressed his lips shyly against my cheek and in my state of pain, confusement, and surprise, I screamed.

He dropped me.

Well I slapped him and he dropped me.

"Melda I…" he seemed to be at a loss for words as unexpected tears began to fall down my face.

"What the hell man? You and me, we aren't! I mean there IS NO WE," I rambled on as I scooted away from him. A very hurt look crossed over his handsome face for a moment before he sucked it up.

"I see. Last night was a mistake then," I shivered at the coldness that seeped into his voice.

Did he usually think drunken nights were not mistakes? I wanted to slam my pounded head into the ground right about then. Alyan, on time as ever, burst into the room, having heard my scream from across the hall. He took one look at a miserable looking Legolas and then one at me sprawled on the floor looking like a deer in headlights, not that he would know what headlights are, and walked over to me. He gathered me in his arms and took me away from the shameful scene.

In Alyan's room...

He had some of the elven maidens pack some things for me for the trip. I sat on his bed, watching as he packed his own things. I felt 100 times better knowing that Alyan would be coming on this trip with me. Especially since he told me that Legolas would also be accompanying us, but he had other business in Imladris as well. The pain in my head ebbed away but the memories of last night remained lost. I sighed as I sipped on some tea. This was going to be a long, long trip.

xxxxxx

A/n: Next time! Off to Imladris and Elrond! Ooh and more insight into what really happened during Melda's drunken state ;)! Feedback is appreciated 3


End file.
